Stabbington Brothers
by Weblow6
Summary: The two have traveled together and done remarkable stealing together, they've lived a sucessfull criminal life, but what happened to if they never did pursuit Flynn? Who knew Vlad had a soft side for his "brother". Not related by the way. The brothers show their passionate side in this story of love and deception. How long can each brother really stand each other before breaking.


**I do not own Tangled, nor will I produce anything as great as it. I love this movie and all that goes along with it.**

Midnight- Woods off coast off the kingdom...

The Stabbington brothers are two fierce, red headed, twins. Both looked almost exactly identical, muscular, and tall. Although they were twins, they are actually not brothers. (Vlad=eyepatch)

Both are partners in crime and to everyone who see them, brothers. The two had settled in the woods after their escape from the royal guard, Ryder making off with the satchel. "Man if I went another day with a betrayal, I'd take our name personally on the next person who walked by our camp!", Laurence had exclaimed. "Easy brother, although I feel much the same, we must keep our cool. Our strength comes to Ryder's pain tomorrow...", Vlad noted with a sinister smile.

"Ah, but I think Ryder also gave us our vacation days too, ya know?", the tein said. "Well, what'da mean?" Laurence took a pocket full of gems out. "Where'd you get those bro?"

"My family line does not keep its secret by telling others _Vlad_.", he noted cooly. "Yeah I guess you are right I have 'em too ya know. Anyways, lets take a load off, lets say, my place in the capital?", added Vlad.

"Ah man yeah, cozy it is, your place. Gives a sense of peace when you run in, like a...", Laurence sputtered. "Safehouse?", Camp added Vlad.

"Yeah! Safehouse... Yeah, sounds great we can make the travel by morning, sound good?"

"Alright, but ya can't be grumpy when we leave early, because that is the plan.", Vlad said before drifting off to sleep in the camp.

6:00 a.m.- in the woods

"Laurence, hey buddy, time to wake up", Vlad said with gentle shaking of Laurences big arms. Both had a soft side of course, and Vlad's was Laurence, but he never said it directly to him, somehow he was ashamed of it, but he knew there was no reason he should've been. The muscular men packed up camp faster than possible and began their journey to the kingdom. Much conversation passed, how would they sneak through the kingdom, what they did before thievery, or even what breakfast was going to be. The plan though was simple, take the underpassage through the city and arrive on the street the Safehouse was on.

Noon- Enterance to the underpassage

Vlad continued forward into the cave, but Laurence stood at the enterance. "What's the matter with you?", Vlad's grizzly voiced echoed. "I'm afraid of the dark you see...", he said. "But you've been through here for so many times!", exclaimed Vlad. "We've had a lantern before, I can't go.", he shyed away from the cave.

Vlad sighs. "Would it help if I guided you through?" Laurence looked very pleased, and a slight bit unsure, but went through with the deal. Laurence, almost willingly, took Vlad's powerful hand and was led from the cave enterance. Vlad had always looked for this opportunity to be closer to Laurence. Laurence had been complety swallowed by darkness, and out of fright, hugged close to Vlad. Vlad acted slightly repulsed, but took his comfort too. They led through the darkness for almost hours until sunlight arose and a busy street ahead came into earshot. Both had stopped making contact when they hit the light. "Okay, serious time, not this soft stuff", Laurence beamed Vlad in his eye. "We have to turn the corner and slide into our house got it?", he said. "This is my house, I know what I'm doing.", Vlad added. They arose from a dug out pit beside a nice looking house in the street. The men turned the handle to their door and slid into the house before any pedestrian could notice, Vlad taking Wanted posters in with him from the wall beside the house.

Dusk- Safehouse

Resting all day in the safehouse was only a luxury, usually rest doesn't come till late. "At least we got here early today, eh Laurence?" Vlad drunkenly stated with a slight slur. "Aye, I can respect that, I mean, if traffic was any worse today, we would have been caught before noon ha." Laurence took a long chug of his drink and stirred in his chair. "I think that uh... Maybe we should get some sleep, these are gettin' me drunker than the king on his birthday." Vlad pointed towards his room. "The guest room is being used for storage, so I guess your sleeping in my room tonight." Laurence took Vlad's shoulder and hoppled into the room. Laurence had stripped down to his undercovers and climbed in bed. Vlad looked at Laurence with surprise. "What, it's a family tradition." Laurence added with surprise. Vlad knew nothing could change this so he followed his "tradition" and got in bed as well. "G'night mate" Laurence said. Then Vlad blew out the candle that illuminated the room and covered up.

Midnight- Vlad's Room

Both the men were sound asleep, not a care in the world. Vlad had turned over and his arm flung over and rested on something warm. Laurence hadn't woke up, but Vlad had. He had flung up and away from Laurence and sat up staring. That moment he realized, nothing could happen if they were asleep. Vlad went back down, resting his arm on Laurence again. This time Laurence woke up. Although he had noticed the arm across his bare chest, he didn't actually mind, but liked it. "This is nice, at night your not that strict of a person are ya Vlad?" He closed his eyes again, but this time embracing. Vlad had took his compliment and thought happily of what was happening, finally. Laurence was relaxed until something starting poking at his lower backside. He sat up quickly and Vlad looked embarassed. "What the hell? I knew you had a soft side but damn..." Vlad even scooted closer to Laurence in hopes he would understand. "Ah what the hell, I'll probably forget this by morning anyway, the alcohol will fade my memory." Vlad had become excited, it was really happening. Laurence pulled Vlad in close and as they hugged, they locked lips tightly. Vlad taking in every moment as a daydream.

Midnight- Vlad's room

The making out lasted for a long period of time, barely taking in breaths. Vlad's undergarments only drew tighter as the more time went on. Laurence remained loose the whole time. Vlad had layed all the way down and let Laurence embrace him all over his upper body. Laurence had been sitting on his chest, and Vlad's faced cringed in pain just a bit. "What's wrong, is it me?" Vlad responds, "No it's this", he says sliding down his undergarments, letting his huge knob fly out from under the clothes. Laurence looked behind him and smiled. "Your one hell of a dirty bitch", Laurence smiled. Vlad smiled and stroked his knob a little. Laurence backed himself up some so Vlad's cock rubbed against his huge backside. Vlad moaned some when Laurence rid himself of his underclothes. Vlad pushed his cock up and around Laurence's ass, but didn't slide in. Laurence slid forward on Vlad's chest so his knob pressed to Vlad's lips. He had allowed Laurence's knob to enter all the way down his throat. Vlad teared up some but savored the moment. When Laurence slid out of him, he said, "Wow, Laurence, when did you get proffesional at that" Laurence slid back in once more. "What did I say before, family secret." Vlad choked/laughed. Laurence pulled out again and kissed Vlad once more. This had to have been the best day for the both of them.

Midnight- Safehouse

Vlad decided that he wanted Laurence to enjoy it all so he nudged him off his chest and flipped over, his ass in the air. "Woah man, so we actually going here." Laurence said. "I'm all yours, do whatever you want." Vlad's huge ass hung in the air and Laurence went and began rubbing his cock around his hole. Laurence was completely ready to take on Vlad. His long cock pointed, he went in softly and slowly. Vlad pushed against it, he liked rough. Laurence wrapped his arms around Vlad's chest and layed his on Vlad's back and pushed in harder to Vlad. He took the pain well and began going faster with Laurence. Laurence slid out and pounded back in, repeating the process. Vlad grapped his bed covers and bit his lip. Slamming into his ass, Laurence couldn't take it any more, he was ready to release. Vlad had took it so well he could've released too. Laurence tightly grabbed Vlad's shoulders, pushed the hardest into Vlad, and released everything he could into Vlad. He then collapsed on him and Vlad took his weight with pleasure. "Hey Laurence, could you finish me off, I've been holding on forever." Laurence gladly nodded and pulled out of Vlad and turned him over. He took his cock into his mouth and closed his mouth tightly over his throbbing cock. Once Laurence went down, then twice. On the thrid stroke down, Laurence's mouth filled, and swallowed instantly. Vlad took this well and was glad that his dream night came true. "Thank you" Vlad said. Laurence had rested his head on Vlad's chest. Vlad stroked his hair and pulled covers over themselves and fell asleep.

Dawn- Safehouse

Vlad couldn't believe what had happened last night, it was the best thing that could've possibly ever done. Laurence was still resting his head inbetween Vlad's legs under the covers. Vlad ran his fingers through Laurence's hair and down to his back, but something didn't feel right. Vlad knew this couldn't last, this thing between them. He couldn't call it love if Laurence was only drunk. Vlad became utterly upset of the thought of them seperating. There was no holding back, he knew it was going to happen after stealing the crown the night before. Maybe just once they could do it again before jail happened once more. When Vlad remembered where Laurence was, he began rising. His cock bumped into Laurence's face and he awoke. Laurence looked surprised and jumped of the bed. He stared into Vlad's eye and yelled. "What the hell are you doing!" Vlad was afraid of this too, Laurence only remembered before drinking. Laurence ran out of the room with his clothes cursing loudly through the safehouse. Vlad didn't bother grabbing his clothes and ran after him. Laurence made it to the door, fully dressed and angry. "How could you do that to me? You help me when I'm drunk not..." Vlad looked very upset. "If only you could remember the moment, you didn't have to be drunk, or at least I thought..." Laurence gave it some time, sighed, and stepped out the door. "I'm gonna grab a horse, find some breakfast, and we'll discuss it later." His voice faded as he closed the door and left, leaving Vlad standing naked at the foot of the door.

 **Look for part 2 soon (help me out ;)**


End file.
